Where i belong
by xero.thomas
Summary: All his life Justin felt that he never belonged anywhere in the world. After finding out he was adopted and his best friend (who he has had a crush on since middle school) rejected him. A mysterious girl visits him in his room and tell him that he is not part of this world instead he is actually part of a world called Earthland. Whos is this girl? What mysteries unfold? R R Enjoy:)
1. A normal day

Chapter 1: The meeting that changed his life I do not own Fairy Tail ( i only own Justin/Xero) all characters and rights go to Hiro Mashima Made with the help of Princesscarly28

"Justin get up you're gonna be late for school!" his mom said. Justin got up, " Like I care. Everyone there thinks I'm weird. I'm an outcast... I only have one real friend," he said as he got dressed. He grabbed his bag and keys and drove to school. "Everyday it's the same thing- go to school, say hi to Carly his childhood friend (with whom he's had a crush on since middle school), go to class, get made fun of by everyone, and then go home." Then he thought about last night.

~~~~~~~~~~~Start of flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Justin come here we need to talk to you," his mom said. He paused his anime and walked downstairs. " Yeah," he said as he walked in the living room. " Well sit down we have something to tell you," his father said, as he muted the tv. Justin sat in a chair looked at his mom and his dad, then said, " So what do you wanna tell me?" His mom looked at him and said ," Your adopted." He just look at her dumbfounded and surprised, " WHAT?!" he screamed. " It's true we found you on our porch when you were a baby with no note, no name or any idea where you came from. Nonetheless , we decided to raise you as our own," his father said. He stood up looking at his so called parents, "Why haven't you told me sooner? I'm 22 years old and now you tell me?!" he yelled at them. "We were waiting till you were old enough," his 'father' said. Justin got up and ran to his room and slammed the door.

~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~

He pulls into the parking lot and parks the car. "I can't believe they waited so long to tell me. I already have enough problems," he said as he slammed the door shut. When he walked into the school a short brown headed girl jumped on him, " What the...oh hey Carly," he said sounding really depressed. She looked at him with caring eyes and said, "What's wrong? You usually hug me back." Justin looks down with bangs covering his eyes and said, " Last night I found out I'm adopted." Then hugs her. "Oh Justin I'm so sorry," she said hugging him back. "..." "..." " I love you Carly... I have since middle school...please date me," he said looking sincere. She just looks at him surprised and remains silent. "I..um," she stuttered.

A/N: What do you think is it good? mavis will appear in either the next chapter or chapter 3 read and review :)


	2. The Meeting,The girl,and The Truth

Chapter 2: The meeting, The girl, and The truth Justin looks at Carly waiting for an answer. "I...um," she stuttered again. "Carly I'm not lying I've always had a crush on you since middle school," he said looking at her still waiting for an answer. " I...um am flattered, I-I really am but I don't think of you like that, I think of you as my brother." She said trying to let him down gently. Justin turned and walked away looking down and walks to class. The whole day Carly and Justin didn't talk to each other even during class, at lunch time or in between classes. He could hear alot of the kids making fun of him saying " Hey Justin you contact your home planet yet?" or "Look out he'll probe you if you get too close." all the ridicule and laughter didn't help, it made him feel worse.

After school Justin walked to his car, and as he was about to get in, Carly walked up to him. " Justin look I'm sorry I turned you down. It's just I don't think I could see you that way, and I already like someone. I'm sorry," Carly said. "Goodbye Carly," he replied as he got in, closed the door and started the car and left. He stopped at McDonalds went inside and got a double quarter-pounder meal and sat at the table and ate. Soon after he sat down to eat he heard a small girl's voice. "Justin it's time," the voice said. He looked up and around trying to find the body that matched that voice. "I must be tired. I'm hearing things," he said. When he finished his food, he threw away the trash, put the tray up and left.

As soon as he got home he went to his room, opened his computer and started reading Attack on Titan manga. " This is the only thing that keeps me sane, " he said to himself. Justin changed sites and started watching S.A.O. "Why do I always feel like I don't belong anywhere," he said thinking he was alone. "Because you don't belong here," the voice said. Justin looked and saw a small girl with long wavy blonde hair and a pink frilly dress standing in front of him. " What the hell! How did you get in my room little girl?" he asked as he looked at the girl dumbfounded. The girl slapped him and said as she flew over to his bed, " I am over 200 years old, and before you call me Old Lady my name is Mavis." He just stares at the girl and says, " Are you a ghost Maviz?, Masis? Whatever you name is." Mavis nods her head. "It's Mavis ."

" Ok why are you in my room," he says as he looks at her sitting on the bed.

" I'm here to take you back to Earthland with me," she said seriously.

" Well I don't know if I should leave this- wait WHAT!?," he said looking at Mavis seeing how serious she was .

" I've come to take you back to Earthland with me? Your real home. You have always thought you don't belong here right." Mavis said as Justin nodded. "What is with this girl showing up in my room all of a sudden, dropping a bomb like that," he thought to himself.

"You see Justin I know you might not believe me, but you when you were born your parents transported you to this world. They had a good reason for it though...to protect you. It was really hard for them to abandon you like that." She said sadly.

"My parents...my real parents?" Justin said half curious and half shocked.

A/N: What did you guys think? I'm not sure when all of Fairy tail will show up yet most likely the next chapter R+R

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and my character all other characters and rights go to Hiro Mashima. Made with the help of Princesscarly28


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

" I can tell this is alot to take in so I'll ask you again in a day. Until then bye." Mavis said as she disappears.

He looks at the spot where Mavis was. "My parents, my real parents? They left me here to protect me from whom? If I did go I could look for them and maybe make some friends." He looks at the clock. "I need to go to bed. It's already 11." Justin gets up changes into pajamas and brushes his teeth and goes to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

He wakes up the next morning gets dressed, gets his bag, and drives to school. When he gets there, Carly walks up to him.

"Hey Justin how are you," she said looking at him. Justin just ignores her out of anger and deep in thought. " Is he still mad at me?"

He went his morning classes contemplating all of what Mavis said. So if I leave I could leave this life behind, find my parents, and maybe make some friends. When it was lunch time, he got his food from the cafeteria line and sat down and started eating. While he was sitting some kids walked up to him.

"Hey! Alien you found your home planet yet?" they laughed and teased.

"Actually," he gets up and looks at the kid who said it," yes I have." and punches him. The other kids look stunned he hit someone. "WHAT! You wanna go too." The kids back off and walk away putting their trays up and walk back to class.

"Justin finally snapped," Carly said as she watch him walk away.

~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~

Justin sitting in class looks around and says " I hate this world I'm treated like crap and all the girls are taken, uninterested, or just plain stupid." Then shoots up from his seat and shouts "I accept!"

"Justin then accept this math problem and solve," the teacher stared at him.

"He doesn't have to," a voice says. Everyone turns around and sees Mavis floating close to the wall and scares the class.

"WHAT THE-" one started.

"It's a ghost!" another yelled.

"Where did she come from?" a girl asked.

"M-M-Mavis, why are you here?" Justin questioned her looking shocked.

"You just accepted didn't you?" Mavis answered looking at you.

"Y-Y-Yes but it thought you wouldn't show up until tonight." He said looking at Mavis.

"Well you accepted so I thought you'd want to leave as soon as possible,"she said. "Now come on," Mavis said grabbing his arm.

" H-H-Hey hold on what are you doing," he said nervously.

"Here we go!" said Mavis as they both disappeared leaving the whole class dumbfounded

Justin opens his eyes and notices they are falling. He screams, "We are falling!"

"Don't worry you will land in a river... I think," she said

"YOU THINK!" He said as he landed in the river, as Mavis slowed down and landed on the ground. He climbs out of the river and says with anger "Work on your landings! I almost died!"

"But you didn't. Anyway we are here." she said looking around.

He looks around in amazement and asked, "Where are we?" "In the east forest on the outside of Magnolia, the kingdom is called called Fiore and this dimension is called Earthland." she said.

"So what am I going to do here?" Justin asked Mavis looking at her.

"You are going to join a wizards guild called Fairy Tail. Don't worry everyone there will welcome you and treat you as family," Mavis said.

"O.K." he said. "Now first things first," Mavis said. "First you need a new name. Second, you need magic which I can provide you with. Third, new clothes or you won't fit in if you look like you are from another world . Now what do you want your name to be?" she asked.

Justin sat and thought of this for about an hour .Then he stood up and said "Xero Tsukiyomi."

A/N: No I know I said Fairy Tail would appear in this chapter, but I changed my mind so Fairy Tail will definitly appear in the next chapter R+R

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, I only own Justin/Xero. All Right got to Hiro Mashima Made with the help of princesscarly28.


	4. Welcome To Fairy Tail

Chapter 4: Welcome to Fairy Tail

"O.K. Xero what magic would you like?" Mavis asked.

" What are the types of magic in this world?" Xero asked. Mavis sat down and spent two hours explaining all types of magic, while Xero listened and thought of which one he wanted. After Mavis finished she said," So Xero which one you want?"

" Wow there's so many. Is it possible to have 2?" Xero asked.

"Yes it's possible. Why do you ask?" Mavis questioned.

"Because I want to have requip magic and a special type of eye magic," Xero said.

"What kind of eye magic would you like," Mavis touches his forehead as she questions him.

"I would like it to have the power to see into the souls of others and see what they truly feel. And if I want to read their minds and cause them to hallucinate and confuse them and as last resort control there bodies," Xero said looking determined.

Mavis laughs and says "I love that determination in your eyes. Very well I shall give you the magic you want." She taps his forehead and light envelops Xero and when it dissipates, Xero's hair has become black with his bangs covering his left eye while wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood down. "Now rise Xero Tsukiyomi requip magic," Mavis says.

Xero stood up and looked at himself and and says," Wow! I look amazing and feel so powerful."

"Yes, I unlocked your magic container- the source of your magic. You have a limited supply that will refill after while. I also implanted the knowledge of how to use your eye magic and requip magic. Also the reason your left eye is covered is because it's too powerful to be left out in the open. Now all you need to do is buy your weapons for requiping and then I'll explain everything about Fairy Tail," Mavis said.

"Alright let's go then! Oh one problem. I don't have the currency of this world," Xero stated.

Mavis held up a stack of money and said "I have 100,000 jewels. This will help you pay for your weapons and a place to live."

Xero takes the money and says "Alright then, lets go!"

While buying weapons and a house, Mavis was explaining to Xero about Earthland, Fiore, and Fairy Tail. Then she moved onto his parents.

"Wait my parents were a part of Fairy Tail?!" Xero practically shouted.

" You do know no one else can see me right?"

"Huh? What do y-" Xero started then noticed everyone was looking at him like he was insane. "Sorry I was just talking to myself!" Xero says. Everyone keeps going on about their normal day. "Why didn't you tell me that no one coud see you in the first place?" Xero whispered.

" I didn't think about it. Oh, we are here, " Mavis said as Xero stared at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

" Wow, I'm so nervous now." Xero says looking really nervous.

"It's ok. Fairy Tail will welcome you and treat you as family. Now I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere", says Mavis as she disappeared.

"You tell me you'll be right back but you disappear," he says as he takes out a cigarette, lights it and smokes on it. " Remember I may have changed my look, but I still have trust issues," he added.

In Makarovs office

"Damn my children will never learn they need to stop destroying everything in there path," Makarov complained as he was signing complaint papers and damage reports.

" MAKAROV!" Mavis yelled at she appeared in his office.

"First Master don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack," Makarov said as he jumped out of chair.

" Sorry but I found him. I found Yuki and Yomi's son. He goes by Xero, not by the name his adopted parents gave him," Mavis says as she sits in a chair.

"You found their son after 22 years. I remember when they had him and they found out that someone was after him. They never told me who. Still, nevertheless, we will have to welcome him as a member of the guild," Makarov says as he jumps out of his chair.

"Makarov you have made a Fairy Tail a fine guild welcoming anyone who walks in its doors ," Mavis praised.

"I just run it like it should be ran," Makarov said trying to hide his embarrassment.

" Well, I'll tell him to come in so he can meet everyone. I'll see you later Makarov," Mavis replied as she disappeared.

20 mins later

The guild doors open and everyone stops what they are doing as a hooded figure walks in and slowly walks to the bar and says to Makarov who is now sitting on the bar," I am Xero Tsukiyomi. I've come to join Fairy Tail."

" Then allow Mira to stamp you with the guild mark to make you an offcial member of our guild and family," says Makarov.

" Thank you, Master," Xero said as he sat down at the bar.

Then a white-haired girl in a red dress walks up and says " Hi! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira ," as she takes out a stamper. "Now what color and where would you like your guild mark?" asked Mira.

" Hi, Mira. I'm Xero and is this how friends are made? I've only had one friend my entire life and scarlet red on my forearm," he says as he lifts up his sleeve (A/N: no he doesn't know Erza yet he's basically a character based off me, and I always liked scarlet red before I knew about Fairy Tail.)

" I believe so. Everyone here is like family to everyone else and we are all friends," she said as she stamps his arm. "Now what will you have? I'm also the guild bartender." she added.

"Hmm, give me a mix drink only Fairy Tail can make please."

" A man after my own heart. Hi! I'm Cana," a brown-haired woman drunkenly said.

"Huh? Hi I'm Xero nice to meet you, Cana," He said kinda confused

" Don't worry. She drinks alot," Mira said

"Hey, Mira, more wine and don't talk bad about me in front of the newbie," Cana demanded swaying back and forth .

"Here you go, Cana," she said as she handed her a barrel of wine.

" Wow! How can she drink that much?" Xero asked as she drunkenly walked away with her barrel of wine.

" She's Fairy Tail biggest drinker. She's been always been able to drink alot," Mira said as she handed Xero his drink.

As he took a sip the guild door opened and team Natsu walks in coming back from a job.

" Good everyone's here. Xero could you follow me please?" Makarov asked as he walks over to the stage.

Xero gets up and follows Makarov to the stage.

Makarov walks up and says, " Everyone I'd like you to welcome our newest member Xero Tsukiyomi as most of you know his parents were once a part of Fairy Tail, and they said one day their child would return. Well, this is their child."

Xero walks up, takes off his hood and says, " Hello everyone. I'm Xero." Most of Fairy Tail looked at him and were shocked of how much he looked like his mother Yuki.

Macao walks up and asks, " Xero can you sing?"

Xero looks at Macao and answers, " A lil why do you ask?"

Wakaba walks up and answers for Macao, " Your mother Yuki was an amazing singer why don't you sing for us? It'll convince us of whether you're her son or not."

He says, "Ok," then grabs a music lacrima out of his pocket and chooses a song from it and places on the ground and it starts playing

The song is Fairy Tails opening 6 Fiesta by +Plus

Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou

Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite

Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan

Dare ni demo tanoshimeru

Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna

Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite

Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara

Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku

Saa minna de odoridasou

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass

Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara

Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi

Kimochi hitotsuni shite

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu

Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo

Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite

Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri

Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba

Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo

Ima ni demo tobe sou ja

"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"

Sou itteta tozan ka

Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de

Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda

Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete

Egao sakase odori akasou

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass

Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara

Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi

Kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou was shizumi kuri kaesu ashita hare nante houshou wa nai kedo

Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konshite

Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

(During the solo everyone was dancing and cheering at hearing my voice. Except Erza who went to the bar and ordered a cake. He just shrugged it off and finished the song)

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass

Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara

Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi

Kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou wa shizume kuri kaesu

Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo

Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite

Unmei no rakuen wa im koko ni aru

As soon as the song ends every ones cheering and praising him then Macao and Wakaba walk up and Macao says " That proves this is Yuki's son."

Everyone then says, "Welcome to Fairy Tail," and holds up the fingers like in the anime. Then Xero does the same.

Natsu then jumps on the stage and shouts " Now then, we party!" Everyone then cheers and starts partying.

Xero then walks to the bar and grabs his drink and says " Hi Erza. My name's Xero," He holds out his hand for a handshake.

Erza just responds coldy with "Hi," and goes back to eating her cake.

Then a blonde hair mage walks up and says, " Don't worry. She's much nicer than she seems right now. I'm Lucy by the way you're Xero right? You have a really good voice. Come on. I want you to meet the rest of team Natsu."

" Thanx Lucy and ok," he says and then follows Lucy.

She walks over to Gray and Natsu who are fighting. She then says " Gray, Natsu, this is Xero the newest member of Fairy Tail and our Family."

Natsu says, " Hello, Xero. I'm Natsu and this is Ice princess."

Gray says, "My name is Gray and you got something to say fire clown."

Natsu, "You wana go you perverted streaker."

Xero look at them both and ask Gray, "Um, Gray, where are your clothes?"

" Ah!" Gray says acting surprised as he look down to find out he's in nothing but his boxers.

" So Xero what kind of magic do you do?" ask Lucy while she ignores Gray and Natsu fighting.

" I am a requip mage and I have an eye magic but I have to keep it covered up and cause its too powerful, and if I didn't, I could see everyone's soul, see what they truly feel, and if I chose, to read their mind," Xero answered.

" Oh really! You have the same magic as Erza and try your eye magic on me. Then see if you can tell how I truly feel and read my mind," Lucy answered looking really excited about hearing about his magic.

"Um, ok," Xero uncovered his left eye then looked into Lucy's soul and read her mind. Then he said, "Your soul, hmm. Hard to say. It shows that you and in love with someone and your mind says it a certain dense dragon slayer."

Lucy blushed a deep red and stuttered," N-N-No I-It's not true I-I don't love N-Natsu!"

Xero laughed "I never said it was Natsu and you're lying. Remember I can read minds," he said as he recovered his left eye.

She looked and him then said as if nothing happened " Wow! That's an impressive magic, Xero," as soon as she was about to say something else, we heard a girl say.

"Win Gray-sama, Juvia loves you!"

"Oh by the way," Lucy said as she grabs Juvia " This is Juvia Lockser. She's a water mage and completely in love with Gray."

" Hello Juvia is pleased to meet you and you are Xero the one who singing on the stage Juvia loved that song it was amazing. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Juvia asked as she was watch Gray and Natsu fight.

" I honestly don't know. I just sang one day and my adoptive mom heard me and said I was really good so I guess I got my voice from my real mom." Xero said as he wondered what kind of people his mom and dad were like.

" Don't worry I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was very young and then I'm not on best terms with my dad so I kinda know how you feel Xero," Lucy said assuringly.

"Thank you, Lucy, well enjoy the party. I'm going to go finish my drink." He says goodbye to them and walks back over and confronts Erza.

A/N : What did you guys think? I thought of the singing part off the top of my head. I have a job now so that takes up most of my time. Whenever I'm off or if I finish early I'll work on the next chapter R+R please :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima. I only own Xero/Justin.


	5. Xero's First Mission

Chapter 5: Xero's First Mission

As soon as Xero walked up to the bar he grabbed his drink and sipped on it. Then he looked at Mira and asked her, " What's wrong with Erza? She seems cold to me?"

Erza gets up and walks away then Mira says, "When Erza was a child, she used to have nightmares and Yuki would come in to comfort her and would sing her lullabys and stay with her until she fell asleep. Your mother was very caring and nice." Mira tears up as she continues, "Your mother was like a mother to all of us, but there wasn't a day that goes by that she wouldn't think of you. "

"Thanks for telling me the story, Mira. I feel a lot better knowing she was a nice person. Now I'm gonna go talk to Erza," Xero said as he got up and walked over to where Erza was sitting.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi," Erza said cold heartedly as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Erza you must have really loved my mother, and I know she meant alot to everyone, but I'm not here to replace h-," he started.

"STOP! You didn't know her she wa-," she started.

"You stop right there, if your gonna say 'I didn't know her and you did.' You're right I didn't, but still she was my mom and no matter how much I wish I did... and I don't know if I will be able to... so stop being cold to me just cause she was my mom. Got it Erza."

She swings a sword at me and as soon as she does, everyone hears two swords clash. Then they look over and see both of us have swords connected. Everyone looked at us both dumbfounded.

Natsu stopped fighting with Gray and said , "Wow! The new guy blocked Erza's sword. How strong is this guy?"

Xero looks at the two of them and Natsu looks at Xero while getting in a fighting position. Then Xero walks to Natsu and says " My name is Xero, got it?," He then walks out of the guild hall.

Makarov watches him walk away and says, "That's definitely Yuki and Yomi's kid if he can block Erza's attack that easily."

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

Xero walks into the guild and apologizes to everyone for how he acted yesterday. Then after everyone accepts his apology, he walks up to Erza. Before he says anything, Erza says. "I want to apologize to you, too. I acted out of line. She just meant so much to me and for acting like that I'm sorry."

He puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "It's ok. I forgive you."

Makarov walks up and says, "Good. Now that everyone's made up, Xero I'd like you to go on a job with team Natsu. The one they picked should be a good one for you."

"All right, Master." Xero said looking at Erza and the rest of team Natsu.

"All right! Let's go, I'm fired up," Natsu shouted

"Idiot flame, brain," Gray said.

"What did you call me, pervy streaker!," Natsu argued.

"Called you an idiot, fire clown," Gray said.

As soon as Gray and Natsu start fighting. Erza moves to stop them, but before she can get close to them, Xero gets behind them and hits them both in the head.

"Ow!" both of them yell as they both look up and cower in fear. They see a scary look in his eye while he cracks his knuckles.

"Well I think we found someone else who can make Gray and Natsu stop fighting and also scare them," Lucy said.

"Yeah I'm surprised he did that. Usually I can only stop them, " Erza said looking at him blushing a little.

"You lllllllllllike him, " Happy said rolling his tounge on the l's.

Erza ignores him and says, "Let's get going. The train leaves at 4."

Xero butts Gray and Natsu's heads together and says, "Ok. Let's go."

~Later on the train~

Natsu's motion sickness sets in. Xero laughs and says, " Natsu you look so ridiculous."

Erza says, "Lucy switch seats with Natsu please."

"Ok," Lucy replies. Then after Natsu and Lucy switch seats, Erza knocks him out.

Xero watches and after Natsu is knocked out, he asks, " So Erza what is this mission you chose?"

Erza looks at him and says, "Well, our mission is to stop a dark guild."

"A dark guild? We are going to stop a dark guild?" Xero asked looking at Erza.

"Yes, this dark guild has plagued the town of Clover for awhile. Our job is to stop them. Their master is a very powerful mag. We have no idea what his magic is. So we need to be careful." Erza said looking at him.

Gray turns to look at Xero and says, "I know this seems scary, but you are a member of Fairy Tail which means you are family. We will have your back no matter what."

"Thanks Gray. You guys are the first real friends I've had- your guys and all of Fairy Tail." Xero said looking at all of Team Natsu.

Then over the loud speaker the conducter announces," We will arrive at Clovertown in 20 mins. We will arrive in Clovertown in 5 mins. "

"Well, it's almost time to start the mission. I'm actually really excited and nervous," Xero said. Then when the train stops we all get off the train.

"Um, Erza, why do I have to carry Natsu?" Xero asks while carrying Natsu.

"Cause he's too heavy for me or Lucy to carry and Gray wouldn't carry him," Erza said

"I mean, why don't we try to wake him up?" he asks putting Natsu down and starts shaking him. After about 5 mins of shaking, Natsu wakes up.

"I'm hungry," Natsu said as he woke up.

"You're always hungry," Lucy thought with sweat dropping.

"Eat later, flame brain, we got a mission to do," Gray said as he turned around to go to the town hall. Xero gets up and follows Gray, Erza and, Lucy. Later we get to the town hall and go in .

~~~~ In the Mayor's office~~~~

The mayor's secretary walks into the office and says, " Sir, the mages from Fairy Tail are here."

The mayor looks up from his paperwork and says, "Very well, bring them in."

As soon as we walk in, he sees me with a hood on and says, "So you are all Fairy Tail mages, but why does a Fairy Tail mage hide his face?

Xero looks at him under his hood and says, " I have my own reasons. Let's just say it's to protect my clients from knowing who I am."

The mayor looks at him and says, "Very well. Now I assume you're here about the job request I sent to your guild."

"Yes," Erza said looking at Xero noticing he hasn't taken his eyes off the mayor since we entered the room.

"Well, the dark guild base is somewhere on the outskirts of town deep in the mountains. We have no idea where though," he said looking at Erza.

"We'll find it ourselves. It shouldn't be that hard to find," Xero said

"Well then, good luck to you all," the mayor said as they all left.

As soon as we reached the edge leading into the forest Erza turned to Xero and asked, "So, Xero, anything you feel like sharing ?

He looks at Erza and replies, "Huh?"

Erza then said, "You were staring at the mayor the whole time."

"Oh, " Xero replied. " I thought it was weird. He just didn't seem right, like he was hiding something. I don't know I could just be acting paranoid."

"Maybe." Gray said.

"If he is, well, just kick his ass," Natsu comment punching into his hand.

~3 hours later~

Xero looks over a rock and whispers, "Over here! I found it."

Everyone sees the dark guild base and hides. Gray says, " Two guards. They don't look so tough."

"Let's go busting in and wreck the place," Natsu says as he jumps and almost gets spotted. Xero pulls him back and hits him over the head. "You idiot. We need a plan." and as Natsu opens his mouth,

"and going busting in, isn't a plan." Natsu now shuts his mouth.

Erza joins in, "I got one."

~Later that day~

Xero with his hood over his head acting like he was lost, walks up to one of the guards and acting weak says, "Help!" then pretends to faint. The guards walk up to him and one of them says, "Let's kill him. He's seen where our hideout is and he can't leave here alive."

"I agree," the other guard says. Then as they are about to kill him, he gets up fast and knock them both out with one sword.

"It worked," Lucy squeaked as she runs out from the bushes.

"Erza, next time have Gray or you do it, not me," Xero said as he made his sword disappear.

"But the way you dress makes you look like a lost traveler," Erza countered.

"How does wearing a hooded cloak make me look like a lost traveler," Xero retailiated with.

"I don't know what she's talking about. To me you just look shady," Gray said walking up in nothing but his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes... ," Lucy said.

"Ah!" Gray said looking surprised.

"Erza, we still have the element of surprise. Do wana wait or go in now?" Xero asked.

"We should go in now." Erza answered

"All right. Let's go and defeat this dark guild," Xero said.

We walk down the path and run into four paths. We all take a different path . While Xero is walking down his path, he hears a guard walking so he ducks into a little alcove and waits for the guard to come by. As the guard comes by, he uses the hilt of his sword to knock him out and hides in the alcove and takes his clothes . When he makes it to the end of the path Erza, Natsu, Lucy and, Gray come out of their paths. When they see him, they start to attack him thinking he was a guard. He jumps back and says, "Whoa, who, guys it's me, Xero." As he takes off the hat, they all stop attacking him.

Erza walks up to him and says," I thought you were a guard,"

Xero looks at them and says, "Good because I gotta plan on how to surprise them. A little bit later we make it to the center of the cave where the dark guild is hiding one of its members who looks like he's the second in command. He sees us walking in and walks up and says, "Who are these people? They look like wizards from an official guild." Xero secretly hands Erza a knife to cut herself free. Then gets in front of her and says, " Sir, they look like a wizard from the fairy tail guild and they look like they are here to capture us."

The second in command laughs and and walks close to Erza and looks her over, "Well, if it isn't the Queen of The Faires, Titania Erza." He runs a hand on her cheek and then walks in front of Natsu and continues, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Salamander Natsu Dragneeel. I know the Barham Alliance will pay big bucks for you and your friends."

Xero removes the hat and puts a sword to his neck and says, " I know the town is paying us big bucks to stop you and your friends."

"Just who do you faries think you are? There's five of you and sixty of us. You think you can win? We're the dark guild Dark Skull," he looks up and notices Erza, Natsu, Gray and, Lucy are missing and says, "Hey, where are the other four ."

"Hey, Xero, these guys were so weak. Are we done now?" Natsu said as he had his foot on the back of one guy who had a surprised and depressed face (like in the anime )

"You were saying? Now is the master of your guild masquerading as the mayor?" Xero asked still holding the sword to his throat.

"I'll never tell you faires, " the second in command said

Xero sighs and says, "I don't need you to tell me, Erza. Natsu, I need you to hold him and keep his eyes open while you keep yours closed." They do as he asks and Xero removes his hood and moves his hair covering his left eye and reveals an eye with a red iris. He looks at the second in command in the eyes for about 5 mins. and then stops and says, "Ok." They let him go and Xero knocks him out and puts his hood back on and says, "We are going back to town."

"You are looking for me I presume, " a voice says coming out of the shadows which reveals to be the secratary.

"That's a nice power you have Xero Tsukiyomi son of Yuki and Yomi. Your parents were strong wizards. They caused me and my guild trouble. They were annoyances - stupid faires" she said.

Xero looked down and made two swords appear and attacked her and then says, "From what I heard, my parents were great. You're just another criminal."

She blocks the sword and Xero notices and thinks, "a Requip mage?"

"Surprised I see. Huh wanna runaway now, " she says with a smirk.

"He starts laughing and says, "This is just great. I can test my full power. Never thought I would be able to on my first mission." As soon as he says this he makes another sword appear and puts the hilt (santoryuu) in his mouth and says "Ready?" He runs and attacks her. She blocks and counters. Xero counters and slashes at her and the fight continues for three hours until she finally manages to land a hit and knock him down .

She puts a sword to his neck and says, " I'll let you live this time, but next time we cross paths you won't be so lucky, Demonic Swordsman Xero Tsukiyomi." She then disappears

Erza runs up and asks, "Xero! Are you okay? "

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get these guys to town and collect our reward," he answers.

They all say in union, "Aye sir!"

~~~~~somewhere in Fiore~~~~~

The secratary walks up to the man and says, " Sir Xero Tsukiyomi has returned to earthland."

The man says, "Finally I can put my plan in motion. Its time to begin now."

A/N:So what did you guys think? Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter. I had alot of stuff going on. I will try to update more regularly. So to make up for it I made this chapter really long. I hope you enjoyed it. Well have a good one R+R

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima


	6. The Lone Wolf

Hey you guys Xero here sorry I took so long to release this i had writers block then between school and work I didn't have alot of time to write anyways heres then the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it I know my last chapter was kinda dry so to make it up to you and to also make up for taking so long I tried to spice this chapter up with an actual fight scene well enjoy the chapter. Also sorry it so short ill try to Make the next chapter longer :)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail all rights got Hiro Mashima Xero is my own character also i have decide to call xero the demon swordsman in stead of demonic i think it sounds better enjoy. R+R.

Chapter 6: The lone wolf

It has been Three months since Xero's first mission. He started doing his own missions. The name The Demon Swordsman is well known through out all of Fiore. As he was walking home from his last mission he was thinking about his last mission.

~~~Flashback~~~

"You think you've won my master wanted to test your strength. Now he knows how strong you are he can set his plan in motion," The dark guild master said.

" What are you talking about. ANSWER ME!" Xero ordered.

The leader takes out a vial of poison and drinks it and says, " You'll find out... soon...enough." Then the leader falls to the floors lifeless.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

" What did he mean by I'll find out soon enough I came to this world to escape my old life it seems, like my old life followed me here to this world, why cant I just be told right then and there." Xero thought. As he looks up he notices its getting dark and says to himself, " well I guess i'll have to camp out tonight."

As he makes camp and starts fire he couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him. After he cooked his dinner and stayed up a lil longer then he layed down, and fell asleep.

~~~later that night~~~

" So this is the Demon Swordsman everyone is talking about," a voice said.

" Heh he doesn't look that strong to me, I could take him out by myself," another voice said.

" I agree why did we have to bring them ," a third voice said pointing to 30 dark mages behind him.

" Nura, Ruka if the master wanted to send just us he would have but to send us, and 30 more means only one thing that he is strong as the rumors say so never question the masters desicions again or, I will kill you myself got it, " the first voice said with a death glare at the two.

" Yes Yami-sama," They said in unison.

" Now that thats cleared up let's kill him, Yami said jumping out. The other two jumped out and noticed that he was missing.

Yami-sama wasn't he just there a minute ago. " Nura said as he heard the 30 dark mages scream.

All three of them ran back and saw them all unconcious strucken with fear. " you guys were so loud you woke me from my sleep and I was having a good dream too ," Xero said with his back against a tree behind them.

" You did this I guess the rumors are true you are as strong as they say, I can't wait to tear you limb from limb!," Nura said lunging at Xero. Xero Requiped a sword and blocked Nuras attack and sliced at him as Nura jumped back missing the attack by a hair.

"Ha you missed," Nura teased.

" I guess I did guess that means I have to go faster then," He said as he moved faster and locked swords with Nura.

" He's not the only one you have to fight, " Yomi said slicing at Xero, as he did Xero requiped another sword and blocked Yomi's attack. then he flipped back and got into a fighting stance.

"Are you guys gonna provide me with entertainment," Xero said smiling under his hood.

"GOT YOU!" Ruka said as he snuck up from behind tried to attack Xero dodged and smacking Ruka into a tree with the back of his sword. Then Nura and Yami both tried attacking at the same time only to fail, as Xero jumped over their attack and kicked Nura back and knocked the Yami unconscious. As Ruka got up he said, " Is this guy a monster all of our attacks are failing." Then a ringing starts happening and Ruka pulls out a communication Lacrima. "yes master"

"Ruka leave now youve done everything I needed, the man on the other end said.

"But master hes not dead yet you told us to kill him." Ruka protested.

" it doesnt matter you wont be able to hes too strong for you three now. NOW LEAVE OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES WHEN YOU GET BACK!" The master commanded and cut the tranmission off.

'Yes master, Nura grab Yami we are leaving master orders."Ruka said.

" Aw man this was starting to get fun." he said as he sheathed his sword and grabbed Yami.

" Wait who are you guys and why attack me then leave like cowards huh?" Xero asked.

" Youll find out soon enough." Ruka said as they dissappeared.

" Seriously another riddle why cant anyone give me straight answer!" Xero said as he sighed then said " well I guess I"ll go to bed maybe master will know I'll ask him when I get back to Magnolia tomorrow." Then he went back to his campsite and went to sleep his mind still reeling with questions.

The secretary walks into the masters room, " look like he's getting stronger day by day shall we bring in someone to keep an eye on him," she says looking at him getting on knee before him.

"goood idea nao I think I got the perfect person," he hands her a picture "now go get her she'll do. "

"As you command master," she sas as getting up and leaving the room.


	7. Authors note

Hello everyone if anyone wnats there oc put in to the story private message me you chara and ill look it over ill only pick two so send them in fast .

Best regards,

Xero


End file.
